blossomclan1fandomcom-20200215-history
Earthbound
W'ELCOME '''T'O _____________________________________________________________________________ "From the windy moors to the murky swamps, from the shadowy forests to the lush rivers that rush, we are bound as one." ______________________________________________________________________________ S Y N O P I S _________________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________________________________ C L A N S ________________________________________________________________________________ Credits to Fubsy and XXStitchXX for the infoboxes. | style="width:425px" | |} | style="width:425px" | |} ______________________________________________________________________________ R U L E S ______________________________________________________________________________ '''I. Respect In roleplay, you may show some sort of passive aggressive hatred towards another clan, if it is within roleplay. But, if you disrespect, rant, or disturb another clan out of roleplay, your leader will be given once chance to punish you or your clan will be banished from Earthbound. II. High Ranks High Ranks, such as leaders, deputies, and head-medicine cats/medicine cats, shall not be disrespected. These ranks are closest to the pull of StarClan, and by disrespecting them you disrespect StarClan's decision of making these cats powerful. If you are caught publicly disrespecting the high ranks of your clan/another clan, you will be punished by your leader or your whole clan will be punished. III. Drama Drama inside roleplay is fine. It's what makes roleplay an enjoying activity. But, drama such as ranting on other clan's pages for somewhat of a pity excuse, will not be tolerated. Always keep in mind that if you're insulted during roleplay, it was all in good fun. IV. Scuffles/Battles Scuffles and Battles inside of roleplay are fine. Some systems insist on keeping their systems all perfect and sunshine, but Earthbound tries to keep it as close to the books as possible. If seeing another clan on your territory, you have every right to attack if they're not in peril. If you need more territory, you may raid. But these battles/scuffles always have to be planned and in good fun, without trying to make the other clan feel bad about themselves. V. Apprentices/Kits/Queens No matter inside or outside of roleplay, no clan has any right to kill an apprentice, kit, or queen. Yes, apprentices can fight in battles, but they are young and have a life to live. Unless desperately needed, you may not kill an apprentice. But, if you see a queen or kit on your territory, you cannot kill/hurt them. Queens are mothers of each clan and deserve respect, while kits don't have a clue of borders and danger yet. If you catch a queen or kit on your territory, immediately take them to your camp and return them the next day. VI. Warrior Code Always follow the Warrior Code. The warrior code was made to keep the clans intact, and has worked ever since. If you are caught disrespecting the warrior code, you will surely be punished and maybe sent to The Dark Forest. The Warrior Code also keeps roleplay fun and close to the books. VII. Personal Issues If you have a personal issue with another clan, please do not convince/lie to get your clan to attack them. This system is mainly focusing about roleplay, not fighting about your emotional issues. If you have a issue with another clan, please alert the leaders and they'll take care of it. You also cannot attack another clan because you have an issue with the leader/member of that clan. VIII. Territory When you join Earth Bound you are expected to join our server. All the clans being in the same server is nice when roleplaying plots, and dramas, and is overall healthy for the clan's interaction, and overall bonding together. Though you can still keep any old territory that you have acquired. ______________________________________________________________________________ W A R R I O R C O D E ______________________________________________________________________________ I. Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle. II. Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory. III. Elders, queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick or injured, they may eat while the elders, queens, and kits are eating. IV. Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life. V. A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice. VI. Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name. VII. A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice. VIII. The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies, retires or is exiled. IX. After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh. X. A Gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time. XI. Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats. XII. No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan. XIII. The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code. XIV. An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win their battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defense. XV. A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet. XVI. Each Clan has the right to be proud and independent, but in times of trouble they must forget their boundaries and fight side by side to protect the four. Each Clan must help the others so that no Clan will fall. ______________________________________________________________________________ A T T E N D A N C E ______________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________________________________ G A T H E R I N G T I M E S ______________________________________________________________________________ ______________________________________________________________________________ S E A S O N ______________________________________________________________________________ describing the season '---' The Season is Late leaf-bare! Trees are bare and the wind is still chilly, though for now snow seems to have stopped ______________________________________________________________________________ N E W S ______________________________________________________________________________ 8/14/2017 Earthbound has founded! ShadeClan has joined Earthbound! Sadly, CardinalClan has disbanded abruptly. Earthbound has sent invitations to TwistedClan and FoxClan. We are currently awaiting reply. 8/15/2017 FoxClan has joined Earthbound! 8/19/2017 TwistedClan has taken to long to send a reply to us. We've sent an invite to BlossomClan. We are currently awaiting reply. BlossomClan has joined Earthbound! We've had our first gathering, but sadly FoxClan and BlossomClan couldn't make it. 8/28/2017 RunningClan and BlossomClan have had conflict with each other! RunningClan and BlossomClan had a scuffle before RunningClan captured BlossomClan's deputy! BlossomClan raided RunningClan's camp and retrieved the deputy, where the battle ended at RunningClan's camp. This may lead to war. 9/2/2017 FoxClan has been kicked from Earthbound for inactivity. We have invited ConiferousClan and are currently awaiting results. 9/3/2017 ConiferousClan has joined Earthbound! 10/1/2017 RunningClan has disbanded, and we're looking for a new Clan. 10/4/2017 BadgerClan has joined Earthbound! 12/9/2017 BadgerClan has fallen, and we're looking for a new clan! 12/10/17 Cherrystar had left BlossomClan, and Cloudstar had been appointed leader! Dominofall is now the deputy. 12/21/2017 MistClan had requested a spot and has finally been welcomed to our system! 2/11/2018 BlossomClan has disbanded, and we're taking Clans into consideration to join. 2/21/2018 ConiferousClan has also disbanded. RiverClan has joined the system! ______________________________________________________________________________ FAREWELL! ______________________________________________________________________________ Thank you for stopping by, fellow traveler! We hope to see you again one day. ~Earthbound